


All You Needed

by Bri_writes



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, F/M, KHH - Freeform, khiphop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes





	All You Needed

You stared at the floor in shock. The contents of your purse lay on the floor before you.

“I’m so sorry,” you hear a voice say in front of you. Looking up you see none other than Jay Park standing there. Jay Park had just run into you. Your shock continued. This man has been on the top of your celebrity crush list since you were a teenager and he just so happened to be the person you were interviewing today. You thought you were prepared and that you had completely fought the nervousness you felt, but seeing him in front of you now, you knew that wasn’t true. You fought your instinct to stare and knelt to collect your belongings.

“It’s fine,” you dismissed. You began shoving things back into your purse. Just when you were beginning to calm down, Jay knelt beside you and began to help.

“I really am sorry,” he said. “I should’ve watched were I was going.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m Jay by the way.”

“(Y/N)”

“Well (Y/N),” he said as you put the last object in your purse, “It was nice meeting you.” As he began walking away, you started stuttering and shouted after him. “A-actually, we’ll see each other later too. I’ll be interviewing you. Big fan by the way.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later then.”

You stared after him. As soon as he was out of sight, you ran to your desk. After staring at your computer, you muffled a scream in your jacket. Why were you so awkward? Why did you have to be a fan? Why did you notice so much about him? How nice his tattoos looked in person. How much more sexy his voice sounded in person. During the short interaction, you even noticed he had changed his hair. You had to snap out of it.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, as you began setting up for the interview and were sitting across from Jay and memorizing your notecards, you noticed him looking at you. Even after making eye contact, he didn’t look away. Intimidated you returned your eyes to your cards.

The interview went better than expected. You didn’t stutter on camera and only paused once when one of his answers ventured onto the sexual side. After finishing up, you went to shake his hand like you usually do after an interview.

“Hey, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Jay said. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you after we were done.”

Butterflies started to tickle your stomach. What could he possibly want to talk about? Did you say something creepy? Oh God.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Well I was wondering if I could have your number? You seem pretty chill and I want to get to know you.”

What kind of fanfic shit was this?

This kind of thing never actually happened. Maybe it was all in your head.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” you asked him.

“Can I have your number?”

You began laughing. “Haha. You’re pretty funny.”

“I’m completely serious,” he replied, his face blank.

“Oh. Oh okay.”

Quickly you put your number in his phone. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It had to be some kind of prank or dare, but did it really matter? This was Jay Park.

“I guess I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah. Talk to you later.”

…………………………………………………………….

A few weeks passed and you had actually managed to have proper conversations with Jay. The initial shock had worn off and you were getting used to talking to someone of his stature. He was just a regular person after all. You had went on a couple date and things seemed to be going well. Yo had already let him see your apartment, which was a big step considering the problem you had with people entering your private space. Though you began to have actual feelings for him, not just admiration as his fan, a art of you still doubted him. Why you? Of all the women he could have, why you? He told you that you were beautiful and different, but did he really mean it? Just when you began chastising yourself for doubting him, you overheard a group of girls talking.

“Did you hear about Jay Park? I heard he’s going out with that model.”

“What no way!”

“Yes. There are pictures and everything.”

“They would make a good couple.”

“Right!”

That was all you needed. Who did you think you were anyway? You never could’ve dealt with being a celebrity’s girlfriend anyway.

You stopped responding to Jay’s texts soon after. His calls too. You didn’t want to hear his voice. You just wanted to forget about the whole thing. Three days passed like this and then you heard a hard knock at your door. You opened it to find Jay standing there. He didn’t even say anything just pushed his way in and sat on the couch.

“What are you doing?” you questioned.

“The better question is what are you doing?” he retorted.

You just closed the door.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” he asked a serious look on his face.

Still you remained silent.

“Well?”

“I don’t think this is working out,” you said in a quiet voice.

“Why not?”

“We’re just different people. We live different lives and hang out with different types of people. You’re a celebrity. I’m just a journalist. I don’t think I can handle the rumors and never being sure if they’re true or not. I know I should trust you, but that’s better hard to do. I mean we haven’t know each other long and it’s all just too much,” you rant sitting down.

“So, you’re just going to give up without giving us a chance?” he asked.

You paused a moment. “Yes.”

Jay stood and knelt in front of you. “Well I’m not. I like you and I’m not willing to give up yet. I know that it takes a while to trust someone, but just know, I’m not the fuckboy I’m portrayed as. When I commit to someone, I commit. Now are you willing to take that chance with me?”

You waited a while, thinking about where this relationship could go. There was a chance your heart could get broken, but there was also a chance that it wouldn’t. you nodded.

“Good. Now I took the night off, so let’s watch a movie.”

Jay picked you up and carried you into bed. You lay together watching your favorite movies until he fell asleep. Looking back at him, you noticed him wrapped around you. His arms were so tight on your waist you could’ve sworn he was still awake. You could feel in his body language how much he cared for you.

And that was all you needed.


End file.
